kishin_douji_zenkifandomcom-20200223-history
Jushi
Main= The Jushi ]] The Jushi (aka the "Curse Samurai") are a group of five antagonists, that appear both in the first three volumes of the Kishin Douji Zenki Manga and in the first SNES Kishin Douji Zenki game, Battle Raiden. While in the manga, their goal is to simply kill Zenki and Chiaki to prove their superiority to Ozunu Enno and his descendants, the game has both this and them releasing the sealed Ryuumyakuo (aka Ryuuma-ou-Mikado's ingame counterpart), so Shjura can become the supreme ruler of our world via the dragon's power. Disambiguation Were you searching for one of the following antagonists? Amon mugs battle raiden.png|Amon / Mouryu|link=Amon Anjura mugs battle raiden.png|Anjura / "your dragon princess"|link=Anjura Kajura mugs battle raiden.png|Kajura|link=Kajura Majura mugs battle raiden.png|Majura|link=Majura Shijura mugs battle raiden.png|Shijura / Shiguma|link=Shijura Anime (unused scene) While the Jushi do not appear in any anime episodes, Volume 7 of the Kishin Douji Zenki manga sports an advertisement for the (then to be airing on TV in the future) Kishin Douji Zenki anime on page 198. This advertisement features a screenshot of an anime scene showing Shijura, Anjura, Kajura, Majura and Amon. It is likely, that this scene was meant to show them trying to harness the power of Ryuuma-ou-Mikado in a similar manner as seen in Battle Raiden, meaning, that Battle Raiden's plot started out as the plot for anime episodes based on an altered version of the manga's Jushi ark before being scrapped and reused for the game. |-|Gallery= The individual Jushi Amon Amon mugs battle raiden.png|Amon ingame Amon manga 4.png|Amon in the manga Anjura Anjura mugs battle raiden.png|Anjura ingame Anjura manga 5.png|Anjura in the manga Kajura Kajura mugs battle raiden.png|Kajura ingame Kajura manga 5.png|Kajura in the manga Majura Majura mugs battle raiden.png|Majura ingame Majura manga.png|Majura in the manga Majura manga 3.png|Majura after eating a Hyouinomi in the manga Shijura Shijura mugs battle raiden.png|Shijura ingame Death Curse Bearer manga.png|Shijura in the manga Zenki battle raiden game over 2.png|Shijura in Battle Raiden's game over screen. Together Jushi Battle Raiden 2.png|another image from Battle Raiden's intro Jushi manga.png|The Jushi, as they appear in the manga. |-|Trivia= Trivia Japanese naming Manga ]] The original, Japanese name of the Curse Samurai is Jushi, which is featured by the Furigana and Kanji writings of じゅし and 呪士 respectively. The reference for this can be found in the original, Japanese Volume 3 of the manga (see photograph on the right), which features them as the Four Curse Samurai / 4 Curse Samurai, aka Shi Jushi. The Furigana and Kanji writings of these are しじゅし and 四呪士. One might wonder, why they are only the 4''' Curse Samurai, if there were actually '''5 members. This is due to a small detail, that only becomes obvious, if one checks out Amon's entries in the character pages of Volume 2 and 3. He starts out as Master of the Dark Arts - Amon, but is later reduced to simply being Amon after his death in Volume 2 Chapter 1.3. Thus them only calling themselves the 4 Curse Samurai is likely a play on how they expelled Amon after his failure and killed him for being useless to Shijura's plans. Ingame It is currently unknown, if the group is also called Jushi in Battle Raiden, though this is unlikely due to all antagonists names having been changed when they made their ingame cameos. Thus, this sub-section still needs more research. Chinese naming In the Chinese version of the manga, the Jushi are referred to solely by their Kanji writing. It retains the same meaning as in the Japanese version of the manga. In Chinese, 四呪士 is pronounced "Sì zhòu shì". The many names of the Jushi The individual Samurai While the group is referred to as Jushi, each individual Samurai (excluding Amon, who has his own title as mentioned above) is referred to as a Jura (aka "Spell Caster") of their respective elemental speciality. These are featured by the Furigana and Kanji writings of ジュラ and 呪羅 respectively. Alternate Translations Other possible translations for Jura might include the Evil Sorcerer, the Curse Sorcerer or the Curse Bearer. The Evil Sorcerers are refrencing the Japanese base. This is related to the "Dark Arts" being "Evil Arts" in Japanese. Thus, this one is referencing Amon, while the Curse Sorcerers and the Curse Bearers are referencing the Chinese base, which only features the Kanji writing of 呪羅, which directly translates as the Curse Luo or more accurately a Spell Caster. As a result, Jushi (aka the "Curse Samurai") is the official name of the group, but all translations featured here are just as valid translations. The other entries just don't account for the group, but rather individual members of the group and differ due to them being viewed from diffrent perspectives. Mistranslations "Spell Caster" is more of a title All the entries above are correct, though there are also mistranslations present. These have been kindly pointed out by AzureKnight2008 and mainly affect all other members of the Jushi besides Amon. This issue mainly affects translations based on the Chinese version of the manga. In the Chinese manga, only Kajura's, Anjura's, Majura's and Shijura's titles are present, which results in them ending up beings translated as the Spell Casters of their respective element, but their actual names being omitted in the process. Thus, Kajura becomes the Fire Spell Caster, Anjura becomes the Dark Spell Caster, Majura becomes the Devil Spell Caster and Shijura becomes the Death Spell Caster. Note, that these are the hidden meanings of their Kanji writings, which means, that these are NOT their official names. Their correct names are simply Kajura, Anjura, Majura and Shijura. Not more and not less. The hidden meanings are simply meant to be puns, that were hidden for curious readers. What happened to "the great Magicians"? Also, we formerly featured the translation of the Jushi being the great Magicians. This translation is now outdated, as in the course of our more recent translation updates, this term turned out to only referred to Amon. Based on the Chinese version of the manga, one of our older translations referred to Amon as Amon the great Magician. This was due to a misspelling of 大法防 (Dà fǎ fáng) as 大法师 (Dàfǎshī), which was soon corrected and replaced with the correct one. Thus Amon became the Master of the Dark Arts or Master of the Evil Arts, as he should be instead of the misspelled version. |-|Disambiguation note= Category:BR Enemy Subpages Category:Disambiguations